You Shall Be Mine
by NeutralGenius
Summary: Tom Riddle goes out on a quest for knowledge about Horocuxes. However, he must first meet with a mysterious man known only as the librarian. With their first encounter, Tom is enchanted by him and wishes to possess him.


The little sea side village wasn't what he had been expecting. It was quiet, yet bustling. Neighbours waved at each other on the streets, pausing to talk and possibly trade. Young men, and boys, worked down at the docks getting cargo ready. Gulls flew overhead, swooping down once in a while looking for food. Tom stood in the alleyway between what smelled like a bakery and an abandoned house, watching the town unfold as daylight spilled upon it. He wasn't sure what had drawn him to this town, but it just had to do with his quest or so he kept telling himself. He could not afford to waste time.

A word from an older wizard said there was a man who knew about Horocuxes here. Of course, Tom already knew how they worked thanks to Professor Slughorn, but he wanted to see if this man was any threat to letting out the knowledge. Course, he risked telling of his plan to a complete stranger by doing this, but he would not give up. He had to make sure no one else in the world would dare make Horocuxes.

So, he stepped out into the sunlight and tried to blend in. However, his pale skin and dark hair stood out among the villagers. They, with their tanned skin and sun kissed hair, stared at him as he walked past. When he smiled, they'd return it, but their voices were cold when he said hello. He could tell that strangers were not welcomed here.

Ducking inside the tavern, he walked up to the bartender and cleared his throat. "Excuse me, sir," his voice heavy with charm. "But I am looking for your librarian."

The bartender looked him up and down before letting out a scoff. "The librarian isn't taking any visitors."

"I thought that perhaps he'd make a special exception?" Discreetly, Tom slipped his wand out of his sleeve, just enough to show the bartender. "It is an urgent matter, you see."

The bartender looked around the shop, making sure no one was paying attention. Not that it mattered. No one in the town messed with the librarian. Leaning forward, he dropped his voice to a near whisper. "The librarian is in the mansion on top of the hill. Tap your...wand on the door three times and it shall open. Do not move until he tells you too."

Tom smiles and places his wand back in it's proper place. "Thank you." As he walks away, the bartender watches him with a confused look on his face. He does not remember the stranger.

Being able to apparate to the front door of the mansion surprises him. If the librarian is as knowledgeable as they say, then one would think that his mansion would have more protections on it than Hogwarts. But, then again, perhaps only a few know of him. Tom likes it better this way. There is less chance of someone wondering about his sudden disappearance.

Slipping his wand out, he taps the door three times and steps back. It melts away to reveal a darkened hallway. The moment he steps in, the door reappears with a loud cracking noise and the hallway is flooded with lights. On the walls, he can see various portraits that, like the towns people, stare at him. However, instead of disdain, they gaze upon him with curiosity. Have none ever stepped foot inside the mansion? Or has it been that long?

At the end of the hallway, a door suddenly appears and out steps a figure dressed in dark brown robes, a hood thrown over the head to hide the eyes, a robe tied around the waist. The image strikes his as horrible medieval and a slight smirk comes to his face. He waits for the other to speak.

"What do you want?" The voice is so silky that Tom almost takes a step back. How can a voice so sweet come out of a figure like that? "Answer me. I do not like to be kept waiting."

"My name is-"

"I know who you are, Tom. What is your purpose?"

"If you know my name, shouldn't you know what I want?"

"The mind will not always let me see things. What is your purpose?"

Tom looks around trying to plan an escape route. There are no windows, no other doors. There is no way to get out. He is at the mercy of whom he assumes to be the librarian.

"I...am curious about horocuxes."

A sudden gush of wind races down the hall, knocking the portraits back, knocking him back. Suddenly, the face of the librarian is right in front of him. Their eyes are a brilliant green that stun him. "Horocuxes?"

"Yes," Tom replies softly. This is the first time in forever that he has ever felt weak. He wants to scream, kick, punch, whatever to let the librarian know he is in control. But those eyes. Those god damn green eyes seem to have him transfixed. "I want to know what you can share."

The librarian smirks and takes Tom's hand kissing it softly. "Right this way, then, Mr. Riddle."


End file.
